Supernatural Drabbles
by MiyukiGainsborough
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Contains OCs and AUs. [currently all OC centered. Winchester centered drabs coming soon!]
1. Who Is This OC?

**Kitty Smithers****: Her Story**

Both her parents were hunters but her father was the one who brought it to the family when he married Kana. He was home as much as he could be but was almost always out on hunts with various hunter friends such as Bobby Singer and John Winchester, who would sometimes leave his boys in the care of Kana. When Kitty was thirteen, Richard was killed by a Wraith and Kana, unable to accept her husband's death, left her child in the care of Bobby and went on a hunt of her own to find a way to bring him back to life without the use of the Crossroads Demon.

After a year and no word from Kana, the woman was declared dead and Bobby officially adopted Kitty. At the age of twenty, Kitty 'ran away' from her home, leaving in the middle of the night with no word and taking many weapons and other items she needed to start her own hunting for her 'dead' mother. Bobby believed the worst when he could not find her the next day but a phone call from the female calmed him. He was never happy the young girl became a hunter but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. Sam had not been happy with her choice but grew to forgive her actions. Dean, however, had gotten into a heavy argument with her over the phone and when she chose to hang up, it heavily damaged their friendship and he had not forgiven her since.

In 2004, Kitty was doing a regular hunt for a shifter in a small town when things turned to her having to save a twelve year old shifter named Remy. When Remy was able to gain an understanding of what she really was, she and her mother agreed that Remy should tag along with Kitty and learn the trick of the trade in hunting. Kitty, of course, accepted the girl with open arms.


	2. Blacktop

**Blacktop**

**Season:** Two

**Episode:** Tall Tales

**Summary:** Kitty and Fea follow the same trail as the Winchesters on a case but watch things from afar.

XXX

"It couldn't be," Kitty grumbled as her '65 Mustang came to a stop in the motel parking lot. Her eyes stared out at a familiar black Impala. "Thousands of cities and they just so happen to be in the same one as us."

The strawberry blonde female in the passenger seat leaned closer to her friend to try and see what she was looking at. "They? Those Winchester boys you talk about all the time?" she asked, looking up at Kitty with her big, steel gray eyes.

A light pink tint came to Kitty's cheeks and she quickly quipped, "I don't talk about them **ALL** the time!" She shook her head and snapped, "That is not the point. Yes, it's the Winchester brothers. I'd reconize that car anywhere. Not just anyone keeps a '67 Impala that beautiful."

"Oh," she chirped, looking back out at the car. The light was on in the motel room the car was parked in front of but the curtains were drawn. The occupants, obviously the famous Winchesters, were most likely studying up on their new target, the same target Kitty and Fea were tracking. "Are you going to introduce me?"

Kitty rolled down her window and continued to stare at the car. The air was crisp and cool from the light rain they had recieved only minutes before. "I think we're just going to stay back for this one." After what had happened when she left Bobby's, she doubted they really wanted to see her-especially Dean. She still could hear the deep male voice telling her how much of a fool she was for 'chasing the ghost of her dead mother.' Fea said nothing more on the subject and knew Kitty had a perfect reason why she was not going to face them that night.

"Let's get a burger and find a different motel." Kitty shifted the car back into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. They would stick around town but only for Fea's 'studies.'


	3. Pass

**Pass**

**Season:** 3

**Episode:** Dream A Little Dream

**Summary: **Fea comforts Kitty who believes Bobby will never awaken.

XXX

Fea's steps were brisk but hushed as she hurried down the hospital hallway, a cup of coffee in one hand and tea in the other. She dodged doctors and nurses who were just as swift as she was. At a room numbered 204, she stepped inside and looked at the older woman who was sitting beside the bed, her elbows resting against the sheets, fingers folded together and her nose resting against them.

Kitty's eyes were bloodshot fom a mixture of exhaustion and hours of crying. The man in the bed, her own adopted father, Bobby Singer. She looked up for only a second, seeing who had come through the door, then looked back to the older male. Fea sat the cups on the nearby table and broke the silence between them. "You've been up for over twenty-four hours. Don't you think you deserve at least an hour nap?"

The brunette remained quiet for a moment then sobbed, "What if...what if he never wakes up, Fea? What if-"

"Hey! Stop that!" Fea snapped causing Kitty to jump. "Of course he's going to wake up! The boys aren't 'The Famous Winchesters' for nothing! They'll fix this in no time!" She grabbed the coffee from the table and held it out to the now teary, red nosed Kitty. "Now be quiet, drink your coffee and take a dang nap!"

The brown eyes looked from the cup of coffee to the shorter female. Finally, she left out a soft laugh and took the cup. "Yeah. Alright."


	4. Gray

**Gray**

**Season:** Four

**Episode: **N/A

**Summary:** Castiel and Fea have a moment together when the angel notices something odd about her eyes.

XXX

The slate blue eyes of the angel stared heavily at the young woman sitting across from him at the circular table. The same young woman had caught onto this quickly and was returning his look with a confused one. "Um...Castiel?" she asked softly. "Are you feeling okay?" The other occupants of the motel room had their attention now focused on the angel in question, all giving similar unsure looks.

His head slightly tilted as he continued to stare, his eyes not even blinking. "That color-it is very unfitting for someone of your nature."

"I-I'm sorry?" she stuttered, unsure of the meaning behind his words.

"They're very unrelenting."

A deep toned voice butted in at that moment, "Cas, if you're trying to get in her pants you've got to come up with something better then that." Dean was across the room, amusement in his voice.

"Bow chicka wow wow," chimed in Kitty who had not even looked up from the newspaper she was skimming.

While Fea turned a soft shade of dragonfruit, Cas only gave a confused look of his own and replied, "Why would I want to be in her pants? I do not understand that reference."

"Of course you don't." The older Winchester gave a nod of his head and turned back to his previous activity while Kitty burst into a fit of laughter.


	5. Carwash

**Carwash**

**Summary:** Kitty and Dean made a bet. Kitty lost now both her and Fea have to wash the Impala.

XXX

"You lost." Dean smirked, tossing a few old rags at Kitty. "You remember our terms?"

"Yeah," Kitty replied dryly, nearly crushing the rags in her hands. "I do. So screw off, dick."

Dean's smirk only widened at her attitude before he took his place next to Sam outside their motel door. Castiel was behind the two, looking on with obvious confusion.

"What are they doing?" he questioned, brows furrowing deeper when Fea strolled from the room in rather...revealing clothing. Like Kitty. What a bad influence that girl was.

"Putting on a show, Cas," answered Dean as he passed a beer to Sam before popping open his own.

"Oh yeah?" snapped back the ever-so cocky Kitty as she removed the gray button-down shirt she wore. "Take a picture. Hell, take hundreds. They'll last longer." When Dean responded with a 'finish stripping and I will', she gave him the finger and moved to start her job.

Fea simply giggled and took up a soapy rag from a bucket. Kitty followed along as the two began to run the rags over the slick black shell of the Impala. While the younger girl seemed to enjoy the chore, Kitty couldn't help but glare at the older Winchester. His wolfish remarks were grating on her nerves.

After twenty minutes, the Impala was covered in soap and bubbles. Just a good rinse and they would be finished with the painstaking task.

Fea picked up the hose again to rinse the suds away, which would have been successful if not for the pressure that had built up while the girls were working. Instead of the water falling clean over the cars exterior, it exploded, sending water flying towards the unsuspecting Kitty and soaking her to the bone.

"Fea!" she shrieked, looking down at her soaked self in horror. Slowly, she brough her gaze back up to the other girl, who was looking shocked and rather pale.

"S-sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

A whistle cut her off and suddenly Kitty's attention was on the three boys. Castiel was as indifferent as ever, Sam was blue in the face as he tried his damndest not to laugh, and Dean was almost in tears he was so hysterical. Kitty glanced to Fea who was frantically gesturing to her chest area. The brunette slowly tilted her head down. The light blue tank top she wore clung to her like another layer of skin and, much to her chagrin, showed off the dark, lacy bra underneath.

Kitty, the girl who was never easily flustered, quickly turned a shade of red and released a squeal that sounded more like Fea than herself. "Dean! I'm going to kill you!" she screamed as she stomped to the male who was quick to push passed Sam.


	6. Give Up

**Give Up (Done)**

**Season: **Three

**Summary:** Kitty and Dean get into a wrestling match.

XXX

"I called dibs! It's mine!" shouted the female as she crawled over the male's body causing him to fall back on the motel bed. Her arm was stretched out, trying to grab the bottle of beer Dean held high over their heads, using his free arm [and a leg] to hold back his childhood friend.

"Dibs? What are we? Six?" While he was trying to keep her from grabbing the bottle, he was also keeping himself safe from any cheap shots she would attempt imply to his lower region. "Besides, I bought the pack! I should get the last beer!"

"Just because you bought it doesn't mean shit!" she argued, pressing more of her weight against Dean's raised leg. "I bought the pizza last night and you took the last piece!" Kitty's hand finally managed to grab the raised arm but only just above the elbow. Her attempts to pull the beer down to her were in vain.

The door to the motel room opened slowly but it didn't stop the wrestling match. "What are you two doing?" Sam's voice called out.

The two adults on the bed froze in place and stared at Sam and Fea who stood in the doorway, a plastic grocery bag in Sam's hands. Kitty could see a new six pack of beer peeking through the partially transparent bag. Kitty immedietely pushed herself off Dean and, on all fours, stumbling over the bed to get to Sam and tug on his pant leg. "You're my hero!" she pretended to sob up at him.

With a laugh, Fea threw her hands up and turned back to the door. "Done!"


	7. Thunderstorm

**Thunderstorm**

**Season: **Four

**Summary:** Fea hates thunderstorms.

XXX

"Urr," the petite female grumbled from her spot by the motel widow. Her attention was focused on the heavy rain pouring outside. There were the occassional flicks of lightning and light rumbling; nothing that made Fea want to hide under a blanket but enough to make her uncomfortable. "I hope those two don't plan on staying out too late. The weather is getting pretty bad," she said to Sam who was sitting on one of the queen sized beds, typing away on his laptop.

A chuckle could be heard from Sam as his typing stopped for only a second so he could look at his shape-shifting friend in the widow. "They'll be fine, Fea. Kitty and Dean are probably too drunk to realize it's raining by now."

"I just don't want them getting struck by lightning when they're stumbling back from the bar," she argued with a pout. She looked back to Sam and just about to say more on the case when a large flash and boom erupted from outside. Fea's eyes grew large and as quick as the lightning, she was away from the window and huddled right next to Sam on the bed.

The younger Winchester gave a small smile and reached out to her, his large hand rubbing her arm gently. His voice was soft and reassuring. "It's okay. It won't get you."


	8. Cake

**Cake**

**Summary:** Fea bakes a cake.

XXX

Fea stepped into Bobby's living room where Kitty, Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel all sat, chatting about their most recent hunt. In the young girl's hands was a cake covered in white frosting, that only she knew was covering cut off burnt bits and lumps, and messy blue frosting that said 'Happy Birthday' on the top. "I'm finished!" she called as she placed her creation on the coffee table.

Every adult [and the angel] in the room stopped what they were doing and looked from Fea to the cake on the table. All stayed silent as they tried to process that baking a cake was what she had been doing in the kitchen for so long. "Fea..sweetie..," Kitty started, "It's no one's birthday."

"Of course it is!" she argued only to recieve more strange looks. "It's Castiel's birthday!"

Dean's face contorted into a typical, highly confused look as he glanced over to Castiel who had his normal indifferent face and was staring at the sweet baked good sitting among the books and papers. "Cas has a birthday?"

Fea crossed her arms and huffed as if she couldn't believe they didn't know. "They day he first came to us. I guess we could say it's your rebirthday as well but that takes all the fun out of Cas having his own day."

Like some confused kitten, Castiel reached out to the cake and took a bit of the frosting on his finger. He stared at it for only a moment before licking the bit from his finger. "It's...very good," he said in his normal monotonous voice. "Thank you, Fea."


	9. Sea

**Sea**

**Summary: **Fea wants to take a side trip.

XXX

"So, where are we exactly?" the shifter female asked from the backseat of the Impala. She and Kitty decided to team up with the Winchester boys for a few weeks of hunts so they were passengers in the wild ride known as Winchester road trips. Their days were spent eating burgers, singing along with old school rock and roll, or listening to the brothers argue back and forth about something.

Sam hit a few buttons on his blackberry before looking back to the two women. "We've been in Kentucky for about half an hour," he answered.

The strawberry blonde female puffed up her cheeks and fell back against the seat. They had been driving since early that morning and didn't really have a destination in mind. None of them had found a job yet but it wouldn't be long until something odd popped up in the newspapers.

"Maybe we should take a mini-vacation. Just chill in some town for a few days. We deserve it," Kitty finally chimed in, taking the time to look up from the novel she had been reading.

Dean looked to the backseat through his rear-view mirror and gave Kitty a funny look. "A vacation? Do we really have the time for a vacation?"

Fea was quick to sit back up and nod. "Yeah! A mini-vacation would be great! I want to go to the beach! How far is Florida?"

"We're not going to the beach," the older Winchester objected. "We're going to find a cozy motel room and start looking up a new job."

"Come on, Deeaann!" Fea whined, reaching over and poking Dean's cheek only for her hand to be lightly slapped away. "You work too hard! Just a couple of days then it can be nothing but work!"

A devious smirk came to Kitty's lips as she leaned forward as well and cooly stated, "It should be Spring Break. Think of all the college girls running around in their little bikinis getting drunk and desperately looking for a good lay."

That was when Dean perked up to the idea. "It's an eight hour drive. Bet I can make it there in six." He gave a 'hell yeah' smirk and looked over to Sam who was trying not laugh while Fea cheered in the back.


	10. Family

**Family**

**Season: 4**

**Summary:** Kitty arrives at the hospital and find out what Zachariah has done to Bobby.

XXX

No matter how badly she wanted to run through the hospital, Kitty kept herself under control and simply walked with a quickened pace, Fea right behind her. Over and over she whispered a room number to herself as she passed rooms, dodging or even just bumping passed doctors and nurses. She had her objective and she wasn't about to let anyone get in her way. She found that she didn't even need the room number when she saw Sam, Dean, and Castiel standing in the doorway of a room.

Sam caught sight of his friend coming up behind Dean at an impressive speed. "Kitty, look, Bobby...he's-he's not in too good of a mood and-" he stuttered, trying to keep Kitty from entering the room for just a moment.

The brunette female stopped but only for a moment. Her head tilted up so she could give a glare to the taller male. "Shut it," she snapped before using most of her weight to shove Sam out of her way. Dean knew what had been coming and didn't dare try to stop her. Castiel simply watched the scene unfolding around him. Fea stood in the doorway with the men and watched Kitty approach her adopted father who looked just as angry sitting up in his hospital bed.

Bobby's face seemed to soften when Kitty came to his bedside. It wasn't a tearful look but more of a thankful look, like she was the person he wanted to see most in this time. Neither said a word as she took his hand and sat in the chair next to the bed. Not even a second passed before Kitty leaned over and placed her forehead against Bobby's hand. No sounds could be heard but from where the group was standing, the shaking of Kitty's shoulders was obvious.


	11. Home

**Home**

**Season:** One

**Summary:** Kitty returns to Bobby's after being gone for so many years.

XXX

Bobby tossed the stack of papers in his hand onto his messy desk and sighed. He was helping the Winchesters with a case but so far had come up with nothing. He was tired. He was hungry. He was ready for a break.

_Click, click, creeeeeeeeek._

His head shot up and looked in the direction of his front door. Of course, there was a wall between the living room and the front hallway but his eyes were where he knew the front door was. He could hear the floorboards creaking under whoever had come in and his eyes moved straight to the entrance closest to the front door. He took a single, quiet step over to his desk and placed his hand on the gun that sat at the edge.

Slowly but surely, the stranger stepped into the living room and stood before the older man. Their long, reddish brown braid slowly rolled off their shoulder and swung behind them. The familiar dark brown eyes twinkled with happiness. "I'm home," greeted the young woman in a soft tone.

Bobby could almost not believe that Kitty was even standing before him. Sure, they had spoken on the phone hours before but he had not seen her since she had left four years before. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Not one word was uttered from him as he walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Just like with the Winchester brothers, he was scared she would fail on a job and never come back to him. He was more then glad to see his family come through his door.

He pulled out of the hug and lightly slapped her across the head. She simply winced and laughed, knowing she deserved it. "Idjit," he grumbled.


	12. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

**Season:** Five

**Summary:** What were Kitty and Fea doing during the final moments of 'Swan Song'?

**XXX**

The air was cool, just like the two friends loved it, and being parked in the middle of an empty field, there was nothing around to block direct breezes. The Hunter and the Shifter were enjoying the peace and quiet, Fea lounging on the hood of the '65 Mustang and Kitty rumaging the trunk.

The older woman slammed the trunk closed with one hand, the other holding two beers by their necks, then joined her friend on the hood of the car. Her face held a simple smile but it also had the knowledge of what was happening hundreds of miles away in Lawrence, Kansas. The strawberry blonde female couldn't seem to bring a smile to her own face as she watched Kitty pop the caps off the two bottles.

"Should we really just be sitting around?" asked Fea as she took the beer she was offered.

Kitty laid back on the car and stared up at the bright blue sky. "What else can we do? Sam said yes in Detriot just as Lucifer had predicted. The battle between angel brothers is going to begin." She brought the bottle to her lips and let some of the gold colored liquid slide down her throat.

Fea looked to the bottle she held in her own slender fingers and knew she could only agree with her friend. "I highly doubt we'll be one of the very few that will survive the fight."

The mahogany red haired female bit into her bottom lip as she let tears pool at the edges of her eyes. "I don't think so either," She pulled herself up and looked down to Fea who remained laying back. "But, hey, we're going to put up one helluva fight ourselves. We won't go so easily."

"Damn straight!" Fea cheered, holding up her beer.

Kitty leaned over and clinked the neck of her bottle with Fea's, marking their promise. As she tipped back the bottle, her eyes stayed on the almost cloudless sky. The bottle was placed her in lap and her smile returned. Among the chirping of birds and the soft waves of air flowing around them, Kitty's soft singing filled the close silence.

_'Carry on, my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more.'_

She felt a tear rolled down her cheek and when she heard a soft sniffle come from beside her, she knew she wasn't the only one crying. The stubborn, dynamic duo was for once accepting the idea that the end of the world was really coming.

"Keep on fighting, boys," came from Fea in a soft whimper.


	13. Daddy

**Daddy**

**Season: **Seven

**Episode: **Death's Door

**Summary:** Dean makes the call to Kitty to tell her of Bobby's passing.

XXX

Dean heard the other end of the phone click followed by a cheery voice. _"Well, well, well, Dean Winchester. It's been a few days. Thought you and Sammy were leavin Remy and me to fend for ourselves against a crap ton of Levis," _Kitty joked. He could hear the light giggles of their Shapeshifting friend Remy in the background.

"Kitty..." His voice was soft, trying to bring up the courage to tell her what had happened.

Still, she continued having not heard him, _"I'm glad you guys told us about the Borax or else we'd probably be dead already."_ She sounded as if they were having a good day even talking about burning Leviathans.

"Kitty," he spoke louder this time, "I...this is important, Kitty..."

_"Tell me it's something better then the Borax cause I don't know how many of those heads I've-"_

"Bobby's dead," he interrupted.

The blonde woman stopped cold once he spoke and he knew her face must have dropped because he could hear Remy in the background. _"Kitty? What's wrong?"_

Dean could hear a loud thud and clatter and Remy shouting Kitty's name. "Kitty? Kitty!" he called through the phone, making eye contact with a worried Sam for only a second.

_"N-no!"_ Kitty sobbed. _"B-Bob-Daddy! Daddy, no! No no no!"_

Bobby had always been the only father figure she really knew but never had she used any fatherly nicknames for the older man. Oh how she would curse herself for never using such loving terms until now.


End file.
